


The Poet Warrior

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Arden is swiftly dying from an unknown plague. Can the Lord of Imladris and his sons ride fast enough to save them? And what is that infernal howling sound that brings a chill to the air?</p><p>Title courtesy of my Trekkie Bunny on Facebook <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A messenger ran into Elrond’s office, throwing the missive onto the desk in front of his leige with an apologetic grimace.

“I’m sorry, my lord, but I do not wish to spread my filth more than I already have.”

Elrond nodded and dismissed him with a nod before unrolling the scroll and reading the urgent summons.

He looked up at his sons who were helping him with his paperwork that day as punishment.

“Elladan, get my medical kit together please, Elrohir get your things. Arden has had a wave of plague, we need to go and save as many as we can. They’re good traders and have helped us over the years.”

Celebrian came in, hearing the commotion and dodging the blurs that were her sons as they ran out the door.

“Meleth-nin? What has happened?”

Elrond kissed her gently and started packing.

“Arden’s people are dying off fast, Elrohir and I will go find the cause and bring them back from the edge of the void. Will you be alright here, hervess?”

Celebrian nodded and swept down the hall, calling out for horses to be prepared.

The twins almost ran over their father in the hall, returning to report their readiness.

“Ada, the horses are packed. Let’s go!”

He kissed Elladan’s forehead and put his hand on Elrohir’s shoulder, walking out to the two horses patiently waiting

They mounted and rode out of the valley, waving at their family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, having camped out on the ridge above the afflicted town, they rode up to the healer’s home, hair braided back and in the most simplistic of clothing to ease their way.

The healer looked wan and weary, coughing up a bunch of blood that barely missed the Elf Lord’s boots. “I’m sorry, m’Lord. This is a nasty disease. We’ve had five deaths already this morning. It’s taking the old and the healthy, but strangely leaves the children alone. Can you help?”

The Peredhel nodded and looked at his son, “Look into what sets the children apart. Be careful though. We’re immune, but it’s still not too bad to be safe.”

The younger elf nodded and vanished out the door, Elrond turning with a slight smile and followed the healer, helping the stumbling man to his bunk. “What have you already tried to cure this?”

“The athelas hasn’t been growing for these last few months for an unknown reason. About the time the black fog started rolling in every night.”

Elrond frowned, placing his hand on the man’s heart, “The black fog? We have not seen any in Imladris. Will you describe it for me?”

The healer shivered at the warm touch, coughing a little before taking a deep breath. “It started 2 months ago, we would get this intense wave of fear and of being watched, yet we knew there was nothing malicious out there, due to your unceasing protection.”

“My friend, Gared, was out at night and swore he saw a cloud of black fog creeping in to the village from the east. It has grown in enormity and thickness every week. After the first week of this, the elders started getting sick, and it’s been spreading. We couldn’t send you a missive until now, because we were always afraid to leave.”

Elrond hummed his acknowledgement, focused on finding the source of the immense cold in the man. “Have you been out in it as well? Are you having problems getting warm?”

The healer, Zakari, nodded, his teeth chattering as his exhaustion caught up with him. “I got caught in it on my way home late from my last patient. It only comes out at night, but it’s very prompt. As prompt as fog can get.”

The elf muttered a bit in his native tongue, exuding warmth as he pulled athelas out of his pouch and placed it in the pot of water he’d placed there as the man was talking, then turned back and knelt next to him.

“It sounds like the Nazgul, but they would have shown themselves by now or attacked. Is there anything you can tell me? Any disappearances?”

Zakari’s lungs rattled as he coughed again, more blood emerging. “The howls drive people mad when they go on all night, but that’s only happened a handful of times.”

Elrond’s head shot up, his eyes wide as he processed the information. “What are Nurugarm doing here? Why didn’t I sense their darkness? ELROHIR!”

The Elf Lord ran out the door in search of his son, spotting him walking between sick houses.

“Elrohir! Noro lim! Nurugarm! We must summon our warriors!”

The other elf saluted and mounted his horse, grabbing the reins that Elrond had run over and untied.

Elrond grabbed the extra supplies and grabbed his son’s wrist. “Ride hard, don’t look back. Get Glorfindel and warn him. We don’t know if the Ulairi are around too. I cannot sense them.”

Elrohir nodded and rode off in a streak of black and grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peredhel - Half Elf  
> Imladris - The Elven word for Rivendell  
> athelas - Kingsfoil  
> Nazgul - Ringwraiths  
> Nurugarm - My own creation! Wooo! - Death Wolf  
> Ulairi - Nazgul/Ringwraiths


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond took all the remaining packs and weapons into the healer’s house, noting the man was asleep before rushing back out the look for signs of the enemy in the waning light.

Nearly invisible paw prints were spotting under bushes as a slight fog started to build in the surrounding trees.

The Elf Lord drew his sword and backed away towards the village, having heard movement and spotting the shimmer of the sunset on the coats of the iridescent hounds stalking him.

He raised the hand that bore the unseen ring of power and continued to retreat, listening to the townsfolk shuffle around into their houses, doors being barred and windows slamming shut.

The elf stood with his back to the mead hall’s doors, his natural light the only thing illuminating the enclosing darkness and fog.

He shivered slightly as he inhaled a wisp of the smoke, despair trying to roll over him, yet halting near his right hand. Howls started echoing all around, glinting eyes coming into view as they spied their fresh prey.

The wolves started to enter the village, bolder than they had been the past few weeks, their maws oozing the black fog as they circled the lone defensive figure.

A flaming arrow came flying out of nowhere, striking one of the hounds’ flank. The resulting yowl shattered a window as its producer ran back through the trees, yipping in pain with each bound.

A silent shape dropped next to the elder, Elladan’s face emerging from his hood as he stood back to back with his father.

“Adar, what are they? I’ve not seen these before.”

The elf lord shuffled around in his satchel, mixing herbs with his naked sword was tucked under his arm

“These are the Death Wolves of Mordor, wraiths like the Nazgul themselves. How they got so far from home, I’m not sure.”

A packet was set ablaze and placed in front of them both, lighting the Eldar just as the wolves reached them. The rising smoke seemed to deter the canines, a sweet smell emanating and spreading out.

“What is that? It’s not just athelas, but I cannot quite tell what the others are.”

“Keep watch, ion-nin, they will regain their courage swiftly. Athelas for health, mint for strength, and a little garlic to disrupt their sense of smell. Ai, they return!”

The shadow finally engulfed the duo, turning the night darker than was natural, but punctured by glowing red eyes that were circling again.

To later hear the children talk, you would think that the two elves had turned into whirling dervishes of light, their swords slashing through shadow and wolf flesh alike.

Yelping and strangled howls echoed off the houses, the smoke slowly clearing as the warriors drove away the evil.

Just as the last wolf ran into the trees with its’ tail between its legs, the sun burst up above the leafy tops, turning the entire village golden and revealing the small army riding over the hill with Elrohir at the forefront.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very very short chapter.

A year went by before the elves of Imladris returned to the little village, many of them carrying supplies and festive items for the celebration waiting for them. Children were running around the surviving adults, shrieks of happiness and calm murmering that brought smiles to the Elf lord and his sons’ faces. 

The mayor approached Elrond and bowed deeply, nearly imbedding his face in the dirt before the Eldar pulled him up and bowed himself.

The group of children flooded over and knocked the 3 elves over, prompting laughter from both Edain and Eldar alike.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namarie!

**Author's Note:**

> Elrond - Star-dome  
> Celebrian - Silver Queen  
> Elladan/Elrohir - Loosely translated as Elf Man  
> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Hervess - Wife  
> Ada - Dad/Daddy


End file.
